Talk:Demaro Black
Name I think "Monky" is a mere spelling error and "Fake Luffy" is better. --Klobis 02:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you look at the name box when he's introduced it's spelled Monkey D. Luffey, with an "e" before the "y" in "Luffy". http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/35970330/11 --Kingluffy1 02:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : It is only fan-made. --Klobis 02:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I think you mean "fan-translated", if they're even fans, kind of like fan-subs for anime. maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves, just getting caught up in the excitement over the new chapter. it may be more prudent to way for the coming chapters for further info. --Kingluffy1 03:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The spelling of Monky seems to come from a flier, however like Klobis said, it appears to be a spelling error or something. The first flier has what looks like an E while the second one doesn't have it.Mugiwara Franky 07:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Might be just a mistake, it happened in the anime once. Luffy's name was spelled "Money D. Luffy". GMTails 14:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :From what I gather theres also "Monkey D. Luffey" though correct me on that on. I think the mistakes are to make it even more obivous their fakes. One-Winged Hawk 23:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :The guys at MS said they were up all night waiting for and scanlating the chapter, so I wouldn't be surprised if delirium made them make a mistake in the infobox. The only hang up is the flyer Robin's holding. Oda might have had space issues when writing it. There seems to be less room in between the letters of "Monky" than between the letters of "Luffy." I'm not sure which way to go on this.DancePowderer 00:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Questions... One Question- Anyone actually LIKE Fake Luffy? I do. I think he is cool. Also: Why is it FAKE Luffy when he was called "Captain Monkey D. Luffey"?Fake Luffy 19:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Fake Luffy ... you're not welcome here..., lol, jk; srsly though, in terms of actually liking him, you're probably a minority of 1, lol. --Kingluffy1 15:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I dare to be different. Though hopefully I am not setting myself up to love a character that will turn out to be fodder... :( Demaro Black? Where is this coming from? It's from the spoiler. While it is confirmed, it won't be added until the chapter comes out and will be removed if added otherwise.DancePowderer 17:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) When it does come out, we should just move this article to a new one titled with his real name; much like we did with the Fake Robin --> Cocoa page. --Kingluffy1 19:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Can everyone please hold off on redirecting this page back and forth with a new Demaro Black page until the chapter is offically out. It's going to just get messy since we won't be able to redirect this page to the new page because the new page will have already been redirected to this one. --Kingluffy1 22:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Posting this here: http://hcd-1.imgbox.com/aay2RZjH.jpg?st=fjr2Pn_56R8e-9ifV8mT6A&e=1362968191 Spelled Demaro Black on this, so what do we do? P.S. This is from the One Piece ten exhibit, which had Oda's direct involvement. 02:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Databook > (Kind of a databook + Oda's involvement). Oda's direct involvement > databook. 03:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 21:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Just change it then. No one seems to disagree. I agree that we should change it... (Just throwing in my two cents here, even though the discussion is settled. Hope it's okay) WU out - 14:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only person that link doesn't work for? 15:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) http://puu.sh/2hqJn Also, this ref shows that his name was spelled "Demaro" in the anime too. If there's no other conflicting evidence, two uses of Demaro are enough for me. Change it. 21:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I need help from an administrator to move the page, since Black|redirect=no}} Demaro Black already exists. WTF .-. The heck happened to this page? --Rukiryo (talk) 05:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hard to say considering no one's touched it since September. 05:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Gal changed the image for , which caused problems. The image is now locked indefinitely to prevent more damage in the future. 09:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC)